Rumor Has It
by Sela McGrane
Summary: Rumor has it that Minerva and Hermione have more than platonic feelings for each other. Considering the source of the rumors, both find the concept laughable, but as time passes, Hermione's doubts grow. HG/MM Past SS/MM.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I posted a photoshop thing on the Facebook fangroup for this ship, and I was prompted to turn it into a story. Hope you all like the start. It was going to be a oneshot, alas... **

* * *

"How are you settling into teaching?" Ginny Potter asked her best friend.

Hermione marveled at how much had changed in the five years since the war had ended, and how much had stayed the same. Many of her friends had married and started families, Ginny and Harry among them, but for her, she was still as dedicated to Hogwarts as she'd been the day she'd set foot in the magical world. She'd taken a year away, to help her parents as they recovered their memories and rebuilt their lives in London, but after that she'd launched into an apprenticeship under Minerva McGonagall, and this year, she was officially taking over the Transfiguration post.

She wasn't the only new Professor this term. Antony Ross was taking over the Potions post, a man who Hermione vaguely recalled as a Slytherin a year above herself. She'd not interacted with him much as a student, and from what little she did know of him, he was sent out of the country as soon as he'd graduated by his parents, though she had no idea who his parents were. She'd have to ask Minerva. The Headmistress would certainly know. Granted, Antony was unlikely to be pleased if he learned she was nosing about. In some ways, the man reminded her of his predecessor, Severus Snape. Also like Snape, Antony had been given Headship of Slytherin House, following the second retirement of Horace Slughorn, much as she had taken that mantle from Minerva.

"Oh, it's fine," she responded with a smile. "Most of the staff are the same as when we were in school, Pomona and Filius are still there, as well as Septima, Hagrid, Aurora, Poppy, Irma, and Sybill. Binns is still teaching History of Magic, of course. I like the new Muggle Studies Professor - Webster Holland - though the Potions Professor…"

"Ross, right?" Ginny asked, having heard Hermione complain about the Slytherin before.

"Yeah," Hermione frowned. "I just… I try to be friendly to Antony but he's keen on isolating himself, not unlike Snape used to do."

"Maybe he's Snape's kid," Ginny suggested with a chuckle. "He's got the dark hair. Actually he's kind of dreamy, so no, definitely not Snape's kid."

The brunette sighed. "We've been through this, Gin…"

"Yeah, yeah, you don't like boys, I know,' the youngest Weasley muttered. "Sorry, Hermione, I'm still trying to get over the notion that you won't end up marrying one of my many brothers. You're my sister in every way that matters. It would have been cool if you'd become my sister officially."

"And you know I see you in much the same way," Hermione replied. "But as you don't have any sisters and you off and married my unofficial brother… not going to happen."

"Fine, fine, but we'll get you married off one way or another," Ginny granted. "Let's see… any eligible women at Hogwarts? Because let's be real, you don't get out much."

"I'm out now!"

"You agreed to meet me in _Hogsmeade_," the red-head bantered. "That's hardly _out_."

"I'm Head of Gryffindor and term is in session," Hermione said haughtily. "I can hardly just up and leave."

"And yet," a male voice drawled. "Here you are, out of the castle, on a weeknight."

"Antony," Hermione greeted tightly. "You're hardly one to talk, as you're here as well."

"I'm here because the Headmistress required me to pick up some books at the post," he replied. "I'm working."

"You can call her _Minerva_," Hermione reminded him of the staff-wide permission. "And I did ask her before leaving the castle."

"And of course," Antony replied, "she lets you do whatever you wish. Honestly, Granger, it's so obvious you're enamored with each other, it's a wonder you haven't shagged yet."

"How dare you!" Hermione snapped, standing from her seat and drawing her wand. "You take that back, Ross!"

"And on that note," Ginny said, standing. "I need to get home. Hermione, do try not to bloody him up too badly."

"Way to be my wingman," the Transfiguration Professor complained.

"Hermione, you're a Professor at Hogwarts now," Ginny replied seriously. "One, you shouldn't need a wingman to get yourself out of trouble, and two, you're supposed to be setting an example for the children, and shouldn't be _in trouble_ to start with. Goodnight. And good evening to you, Professor Ross."

"Mrs. Potter," Antony respectfully said to Ginny, still having not drawn his own wand. "As to you, Granger, I have no wish to duel you, mostly because I don't want a lecture from the Headmistress. I apologize, my comment was out of line and unbecoming of a Professor of Hogwarts. I shall see you at the staff meeting in the morning."

Hermione lowered her wand, and watched both him and Ginny take off in different directions, and after paying her tab, began the walk back up to the castle. Antony's comment was still ringing in her ears. Yes, she was a lesbian, and only an idiot wouldn't notice that Minerva was an attractive women, but Minerva didn't lean that way so far as she knew. Hermione knew about the affair she'd had with a muggle man when she was young, and she knew about the brief marriage to Elphinstone Urquart. Minerva was decidedly private when it came to her personal life, but Hermione knew her better than most, and she'd never seen hint of any relationships with women. While she didn't suppose it was a far stretch for someone to see evidence - circumstantial anyway - of herself having interest in Minerva, there was no reason to suggest Minerva had any interest, beyond friendship, with her.

By the time she made it back to the castle, she had still not rid herself of the thought, and so she opted to go see Minerva. Perhaps she'd have some insight on Antony Ross, like perhaps a reason he'd want to get a rise out of Hermione, which was the only cause Hermione could come up with that might explain his comment to her. She let herself into the Head's office, unsurprised to find Minerva still up and working at her desk.

"Hermione, come on in," Minerva greeted. "I was just about to take a break and have some tea. Care to join me?"

"That sounds lovely," she agreed easily, mentally calling to a House Elf, and upon the small creature's arrival, she ordered a tea tray with ginger newts on the side, well acquainted with Minerva's preferences by now. "What are you working on tonight?"

"It appears the repairs to Greenhouses Four and Six, after the battle, are decaying in short order. Pomona needs two new greenhouses, which means I need to get the Board to approve it in the budget. She thinks they'll last the term, but I've been down there and I'm not as confident. I'd really rather not end up dealing with a lawsuit because a roof caved in on a class full of unsuspecting third years or some sort."

"That would be a nightmare," Hermione agreed. "And Pomona would never forgive herself if one of the students was seriously hurt."

"There's also that, which is why I'm moving forward with getting her request filled sooner rather than later," Minerva said, stabbing her quill to the parchment, and with a flourish signing her name to complete the correspondence. "There. One task down, only twenty to go."

"Tea first," the younger woman nudged, as the House Elf popped briefly back into the room to deliver their snack.

Minerva nodded, and joined her on the sofa. "How did your evening out with Ginevra go?"

"Oh, well enough," Hermione replied. "At least, until Antony showed up. Is it a job requirement, for the Potions post, to be a snarky bastard?"

"Oh dear Lord, what did that boy say?" Minerva groaned, rubbing her temples. "I will concede, he has a tendency to speak first, think later, and be damned any feelings hurt along the way."

"He was remarking on your giving me permission to leave the grounds on a weeknight," Hermione replied, trying to think of a diplomatic way to bring the issue up. "And his remark was a bit… tasteless."

Minerva blinked. "Tasteless?"

Hermione groaned. "He suggested that our rapport was indicative of unresolved sexual tension."

"Oh, did he?" Minerva guffawed, looking one part amused and one part murderous. "When I get my hands on him…"

"In his defense, he did apologize after."

"After what? You hexed him?" the older woman laughed.

"After I drew my wand on him and Ginny lectured us on how our behavior was poor form for two Professors," Hermione elaborated.

Minerva scoffed. "Killjoy. Professors are human, too."

"But she wasn't wrong," Hermione grudgingly admitted. "An older student could have been nearby and witnessed the encounter, and I hardly think the Hogwarts rumor mill needs to include the notion that you and I are having some sort of affair."

"I dare say, if it did, I'd hope at least it would be a steamy affair they were talking about," Minerva teased. "I admit, I do get a bit of a thrill off of the look on a student's face when it occurs to them that their Professors are people, and have relationships. I remember, oh, a couple years after you and Harry arrived at Hogwarts, a student caught me and my lover at the time sharing a chaste kiss outside my quarters. The poor boy looked mortified. In fact, if memory serves that student was a friend of Antony's, so that may be where his supposition this evening came from."

"I'm afraid I don't understand."

"Hermione," Minerva said gently. "It's fairly common knowledge that you prefer the fairer sex in an intimate relationship, and my lover at that time was a woman. If Antony knew about that, and saw how close a friendship you and I share, it's not a stretch for him to suspect there was something more. Incorrect, obviously, but not that unreasonable."

"Oh," Hermione said, gobsmacked. So much for her theory that Antony was just off his rocker. "How _not unreasonable_, exactly?"

Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me if I have romantic notions pertaining to you?" she asked incredulously.

Hermione bristled, feeling like Minerva was not taking this conversation seriously. "Well, yes, I suppose I am! We've always been honest with one another, and I see no reason to stop now."

The older woman leaned back, looking thoughtful. "Honestly, I've never given it much thought. I mean, I knew you leaned that way, and I'm certainly not opposed to a relationship with another woman, but given the age gap between us and an existing friendship which I'm very comfortable with, I hadn't considered anything deeper. Why are you being so defensive? Did Antony's comment hit too close to home? Have you got romantic feelings for me?"

The Transfiguration Professor rushed to her own defense and clarified. "No! Like you just said, I'd never considered it. I enjoy our friendship, and yes, there's an age gap between us…" she paused. "Honestly though, Minerva, age wouldn't matter to me. If we're suited well enough for a friendship then equality exists, regardless of physical age. It would be a question of chemistry rather than biology. Just because we make good friends doesn't mean we'd make good lovers."

"Well, I'd agree on that point," she said, voice lowering. "Though I've only been intimate with someone considerably younger once in my life, and that was… I can't bring myself to regret it but the circumstances were wrong on so many levels."

"That sounds like a story," Hermione commented softly, sensing it was a subject Minerva didn't often speak of.

"Not a story for tonight," she replied curtly. "Though regarding Antony, I suggest you put his comments out of your mind. We're friends, something we both cherish, and just because we both have a history with same sex relationships does not in any way mean we're obligated to get involved with each other."

"Agreed," Hermione said, effectively closing the subject. However, while the conversation shifted to other topics for the evening, she just couldn't manage to do as Minerva had suggested and put Antony's comment out of her mind. She'd been forthright with Minerva in that she'd never previously considered her as anything more than a friend, though in light of the revelation that Minerva wouldn't be opposed to a relationship with another woman, she was certainly considering it now. Worse, despite herself she found that her body hummed at the notion of running her lips over every inch of her friend's body.

* * *

The first Slytherin versus Gryffindor match of the year took place the following afternoon. Hermione, of course, was in attendance per her duty as Head of Gryffindor, but she was surprised when Minerva took a seat next to her. What was more surprising was the manner in which Minerva was dressed. Gone were the witch's robes, and her hair - _her hair!_ \- was down. Wearing muggle jeans and a sweater, she plopped down on the bench next to Hermione, quickly casting a notice-me-not charm around the two of them.

Hermione just stared at her stupidly. "Huh?"

The older woman crackled. "Try not to faint. I do, sometimes, like to simply be a part of the crowd and out of the public eye. Besides, I've decided to give you a bit more insight on our conversation last evening, and I figured we could talk while we watch."

"Minerva, what on earth are you going on about?" she asked, completely perplexed by her friend's behavior. "Are you talking about the having been involved with someone younger?"

The Scottish witch nodded, and pointed to the lineup of Slytherin players. "You see the young man, the tallest of the Chasers for Slytherin?"

Hermione nodded. "August Ross, fourth year. Exceptionally good at Transfiguration. What about him? And what does he have to do with our conversation last evening?"

"August is Antony's younger brother," Minerva explained. "Which you probably already knew."

"Yes…" Hermione confirmed, drawing out the word with her question still lingering in the air.

"What set of parents do you suppose might have produced a Potions _and_ a Transfiguration prodigy?" Minerva asked. "And honestly, Hermione, I'm surprised you haven't already put this together because you know my maiden name."

"Your maiden name is…" Hermione paled. "Ross."

"Aye."

"They're your sons?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Aye."

"With… younger… Potions… SEVERUS?" She finally put it all together, and didn't doubt her conclusion one bit. The younger person with whom Minerva was involved was Severus bloody Snape.

Minerva sighed. "Aye. But it wasn't a romantic affair, Hermione. It was complicated, to say the least."

"Well simplify it in a nutshell, please!" Hermione insisted, completely floored at the revelation.

"During the first rise of Voldemort, I was captured by Death Eaters. Severus, who was a new Death Eater at the time, was there. As a student, Severus was often bullied, and as a result clung tightly to academics and was often seeking extra classwork, not unlike yourself. While Potions was his passion, he was no slump at Transfiguration, and in the process of private lessons with me, we developed a connection. This connection would ultimately save my life, as he could not bring himself to let Death Eaters en mass violate and beat me, so he went to Voldemort and claimed that he harbored feelings for me, and he wanted me for himself, not to be touched by the others. Voldemort agreed, per the Ross line being decidedly old and notedly powerful, to the union, on condition that I remain confined with Severus until a pregnancy was confirmed. Given that the alternate was being raped and beaten by Merlin knew how many others, I agreed. This was Antony's conception. Mind you, this was his seventh year, so going back to class with him was decidedly awkward."

"Oh my god…" Hermione whispered, aghast.

"After the pregnancy was confirmed, I was released, and Severus and I were _gifted_ a property where we could meet at our leisure. We did meet, and often, though only regarding the care of our son. Voldemort was given the impression that Severus was working on turning me, and for a while, that was true. Then came the part of the story that you already know - the death of Lily Potter."

"And his love for her turned him away from Voldemort," Hermione added unnecessarily.

"Correct, at least in part," Minerva agreed. "While he'd been working to turn me, I'd been doing much the same, using Antony as a motivation. I told Severus that so long as he was an agent of Voldemort, he was putting his son at risk. He agreed on that point, but it wasn't enough. Lily's death was the final straw. After Voldemort's fall, Severus and I continued to meet at that house regarding Antony's upbringing, both agreeing that we could not allow anyone to find out Antony's parentage, because the risk of Voldemort coming back was too great. In those years, a deeper affection developed between us, to the point of the summer when Antony turned eight, we had begun asking ourselves if there _could be_ a more romantic element to our relationship. This conversation happened when we were both rather drunk, and we ended up sleeping together again, just that one more time, though when we woke the next morning we were both in agreement that it wasn't something either of us wanted. I found out six weeks later that I was pregnant with August, but that didn't change our feelings, or rather, our lack of feelings. We made good friends, but there wasn't sexual chemistry. We continued raising our sons together until his death at the end of the war. The boys know the truth, obviously, but you are the first person outside of that I've told. Period."

"Albus didn't know?" Hermione inquired.

"Probably the one secret that Severus and I ever managed to keep from him," Minerva replied. "I was Severus' handler during the war - his contact when he was undercover - and Albus never did ask how we managed to not get caught. We didn't need to hide, because Voldemort already knew we were involved. He just didn't know Severus was passing information to me, rather than the other way around."

"Brilliant."

"We thought so."

"No wonder Antony hates me," Hermione mused.

Minerva raised an eyebrow.

"He thinks I want to shag his mum," she clarified. "I'd hate me, too. Now I just have to convince him it's not true."

"Good luck with that," Minerva sighed. "He's as stubborn as his father. Though I did tell the boys I'd decided to tell you the truth, so feel free to be utterly frank with Antony if you decide to confront him."

The problem with this idea, in Hermione's mind, was that she wasn't sure who'd be the victor in that conversation. Would she convince Antony that she had nothing but feelings of friendship for his mother, or would Antony be the one convincing her that she did?

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Shorter chapter, but an update is an update and it ended in a place I was happy with. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Once more you prove to be the exception to the rule, Professor Granger."

Hermione growled at Antony's voice, knowing damn well what he was up to, but opting to pretend that she hadn't the foggiest. "Professor Ross. What can I help you with?"

"Oh, nothing," he said. "I was just bringing to your attention that the evidence mounts in my favor. She's never told anyone, you know? Not Dumbledore, not any of her other lovers over the years. Granted, I'm fairly sure that was greatly because my father insisted on the secrecy. Still, she tells _you_ the truth that has been a family secret since the fateful day of my conception."

"Who your mother decides to confide in is not something I have a whole lot of control over," Hermione snapped. "And honestly, Antony, what exactly is your problem? I've never done anything to you, nor been unkind to anyone you care for."

"Just because you're nice doesn't automatically assume everyone will want to be your friend," he countered.

"I realize that," she said. "But generally speaking there's a level of civility that should exist between you and me, firstly because we are coworkers and are owed a certain level of respect professionally, and secondly because you know I'm a friend of Minerva's and out of respect for her, we ought to at least manage to be amicable."

"I can't argue the first point, which is why I do not confront you in front of the other staff, nor in front of students," Antony replied, "but if I were to be friendly to every _friend_ of one of my parents, then I'd have been having high tea with the likes of Bellatrix Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback."

"I don't think the so-called friendship between Severus and the other Death Eaters was genuine," she shot back. "Though point of interest at the time of your birth, he'd have honestly considered them to be friends, so it begs to question who your godparents are."

Antony rolled his eyes. "I'm surprised Mother hasn't already said."

"I haven't asked."

"Well that just explains everything," he scoffed. "Because at this point, I don't think there's anything you could ask her that she wouldn't readily answer."

"I'm still puzzled as to why this sets you in a tizzy. We're friends," Hermione tried to reason, "and that's how friendship works. Friends are honest with one another."

"I do hope that's not the only basis you have for friendship," he said slyly, "as by that definition, you and I might be considered friends. We never have beat around the bush, you and I."

"And I wouldn't have a problem with being your friend," she countered, noting the surprise on his face. "You're intelligent, well spoken, and despite being a bit of an arse, your wit is refreshing to me. So like your father, in that regard, and I do miss having that in my life."

"You miss my father?" he asked, stunned at the notion. "Everyone, especially Gryffindors, hated him."

"I can't begin to express how many times I had to fake a cough to cover a laugh when he'd say something in response to an example of idiocy. Unlike many others, I never doubted his loyalty to the cause, and I mourned his death. I regret not having the time to form a true friendship with him, like I've been able to do with Minerva," she admitted. Merlin save her if Harry ever heard about this confession.

"Even Mother doubted him," Antony admitted softly, looking sad. "When you and Potter and Weasley came back to the castle that night, before the battle, and the two of them dueled… I was in France with August at the time, but she told me that she'd never been more conflicted in her life. She wanted to believe he was loyal, but she had enough doubts to treat him like an enemy. How did you _never_ doubt him?"

She smiled tenderly as she thought back. "When I was in fifth year, and Umbridge was here, I'd been doing rounds one evening close to Christmas, and I saw him in a corridor, handing off a healing potion to a couple of House Elves, and directing them to see to it that any student who'd had detention with Umbridge receive some of it. He treated the Elves with a kindness I'd never seen him treat anyone, and I realized in that moment that if he had that much respect for a creature that most wizards and witches treat with, at best inconsideration, and at worse abuse, then there was no way possible that he could truly be loyal to the likes of Voldemort."

Antony just stared at her for a moment, and then turned and stormed off without a word, robes swishing so much like his father's that Hermione had to let out a giggle. She really did feel a bit daft for not realizing they were father and son before. While August showed a tenderness that made it easy to see that he was the scion of Minerva McGonagall, Antony was absolutely the son of Severus Snape, only slightly less practiced in the art of hiding his emotions.

Given that, clearly, her conversation with Antony had come to an end, Hermione continued on her way.

She supposed she wasn't all that surprised that, after wandering about per her usual evening rounds, her feet led her to Minerva's quarters. They were friends, after all, and who didn't enjoy having a cuppa with a dear friend before calling it a night? The butterflies in Hermione's stomach had absolutely nothing to do with anything. Nope, they didn't mean a thing.

"Good evening," Minerva greeted after letting her in, smiling softly. "How was your day?"

"Every troublemaker that I run into is greeted by the thought of _at least Harry hasn't had children yet_. It's sad, but I can't help but compare the antics of students today with what I know Harry got himself into," she admitted.

The older woman laughed at that. "I threatened to retire a number of times during your, Harry, and Ronald's tenure as students here. I understand. And I'm determined to retire before such a time as there are Potters in these halls once more."

"Oh, Harry wasn't that bad!"

"Alone, no. But with your help?" Minerva bantered. "Merlin, Hermione, was it entirely necessary to enable Harry's tendency to find trouble?"

She blushed. "I only helped when his life was in danger, which was often, and I was not the cause of him being in that situation. It's completely unfair to associate me with him in that manner."

"Life often is unfair, my dear. And scary."

"Speaking of scared," Hermione said, recalling her earlier conversation with Antony, "I believe I may have scared your elder son a bit this evening."

"How'd you manage that?" Minerva asked, curious.

"I told him I liked Severus, and never doubted him," she replied. "I may have also insinuated that I'd not be opposed to being friends with _him_."

The admission was met with barking laughter. "Oh yes, you very likely scared him to death. Antony, much like his father, has never been able to understand that some people appreciate a sharp wit. It's a shame you aren't interested in men. You and Antony would actually be very well suited to one another, and I wouldn't complain if I had to see you for family functions in addition to seeing you at work."

Hermione's nose wrinkled. "Why would you even suggest that? In light of his suspicions about you and me that's unbelievably awkward to even consider!"

"I'd suggest it for the simple sake of seeing that look on your face," Minerva teased. "Truly, it's adorable."

"Antony thinks, I'd imagine, you'd much prefer to see me flat on my back beneath you," she bit back, blushing once she realized what she'd said. "Um…"

Mirth still danced in Minerva's eyes. "He'd likely be right. I say this as platonically as possible, but you are a beautiful woman and any fool wouldn't be attracted to you on at least some level. If not for physicality, your intelligence, wit, and kind-heartedness are all alluring qualities."

Hermione didn't know what to say to that, so she offered a noncommittal grunt of disbelief.

"Drink your tea, my dear," Minerva suggested, trying and failing to hide a grin.

If Hermione didn't know any better, she'd be beginning to suspect that the older witch got a thrill out of backing her into awkward corners. She was certainly doing it with regularity these days. Fair was fair, however, so Hermione decided to push back. "In any case, why would I look twice at Antony when you're right in front of me? He may be a decent specimen of the male figure, but you turn the heads of everyone, male and female, without even trying."

Minerva did not blush, rather grinning slyly. "Who says I don't try?"

"If you do try, you make it appear effortless," she responded. "Do tell, what is the secret to being timeless?"

"I think it's about surrounding yourself with the right people," the other woman said thoughtfully. "If I only socially see those with taste, then statistics assume they would all see the obvious. If I, on the other hand, spent time with people who couldn't see past the end of their own noses, then the odds shift."

"Sure of yourself, are you?"

"Certainly not to the point of arrogance," Minerva replied. "Though with age comes self confidence, and I like to think I'm sure enough of my own merits to be confident in my own skin. Merlin knows, however, I do have flaws."

Hermione laughed at that. "What flaws? An overzealousness with your red quill?"

Minerva's demeanor shifted slightly. "I'm too proud, and I don't easily trust. I'm pants at asking for anyone's help, even if I know how much I need it. I've got a short temper, and a flirtatious nature which often gets me into compromising situations, and is hardly conducive to a career as an educator."

By now, the younger woman had finished her tea, and stood to take her leave. Before she did, however, she walked over to Minerva and touched her cheek. "Is that what we've been doing this evening? Flirting?"

Minerva leaned into the touch. "Probably, though it doesn't have to mean anything."

Hermione nodded, completely understanding how perfectly normal it was for two friends to have a flirty banter and how, as Minerva stated, it didn't necessarily mean anything. She had a similar dynamic with Harry. However, Harry and Minerva were two different people, and - _damn it all_ \- she wasn't attracted to Harry, and _was_ attracted to Minerva. The self admission hit her like a kick in the gut, guilt turning about over how she'd been so quick to dismiss Antony's observations.

"No," she agreed. "It doesn't _have _to mean anything."

With that said, she pressed a light kiss to Minerva's forehead, whispered a goodnight, and left. While not a blatant advance on her part, it had been an advance, and Minerva was smart enough to see that. The questions now on the table were whether or not Minerva was likewise attracted, if she was going to initiate a continuation of the conversation they'd just had, and whether or not the attraction was something either of them were prepared to act on. The thought alone was a risk to their friendship, and no matter how much she might want to have more than friendship with the beautiful Scottish witch, she wasn't sure how prepared she was to risk losing her for trying to have more than enough. And friendship _was_ enough.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
